This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (Playboy×Lagerfeld) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKausboy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,742).